vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zuko
|-|Zuko= |-|Blue Spirit= |-|Elder= Summary Even as the prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko has always struggled in life, particularly in matching his prodigy sister Azula and getting his father's acknowledgment. This came to a head when Ozai punished him for a perceived slight by horrifically burning his face and sending him into exile, refusing to let him return until he had captured the Avatar. (This was intended to be an impossible task, since Aang had been missing for a century). Determined to prove his worth to his father, Zuko hunted Aang across the world for the first season while trying to find his own destiny. Eventually, Zuko betrays Iroh and helps Azula take over Ba Sing Se. Granted amnesty for his actions, Zuko is finally allowed to come home. He has his honor restored, the adoration of a nation, the love of his life, and the respect of his father. And he finds himself lacking. After some soul-searching, Zuko finally realizes what Iroh had always tried to teach him. After calling out Ozai for controlling him, making him feel worthless, burning his face, banishing him for three years and generally being an evil, contemptible douchebag, Zuko defects to join the Gaang as Aang's Firebending teacher. Though initially mistrusted, grudges dissolve into friendships and Zuko soon becomes a core member of the group. At the end of the series, Zuko becomes the new Fire Lord and strives to rebuild the world into an era of peace. And hopefully find his mother. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C | High 8-C | 8-B Name: Zuko, Prince Zuko (The Last Airbender), Fire Lord Zuko (The Promise, The Search and The Legend of Korra), Zu-Zu (given by Azula), the Blue Spirit, Lee Origin: Avatar: The Last Airbender Gender: Male Age: 16 years old in The Last Airbender, 17-18 in The Promise, 18-19 in The Search, 87 in The Legend of Korra, 87-88 in The Legend of Korra Book 2, 90-91 in The Legend of Korra Book 3. Classification: Human, Firebender, Fire Nation Prince, Firebending Instructor, Ambassador Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reflexes/reactions, Master Swordsman, Master Martial Artist, Stealth Mastery, Skilled Tracker, Firebending (Fire Generation and Manipulation and Lighting Redirection), Enhanced Firebending by Sozin's Comet Attack Potency: Building level (Can fight Aang on almost equal grounds, is superior to most regular benders, created an explosion in his fight with Aang) | Building level+ (Became stronger over the season and is comparable to Katara's waterbending). | Large Building level (His fire bending was able to match an explosion from Combustion Man, can fight against Azula as an equal). | City Block level (Can match Azula's firebending) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Managed to catch a lightning bolt directed at Katara) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class (Was able to smash solid rock at the start of the show and smash through iron shackles with a single kick) | Building Class+ |''' Large Building Class''' | City Block Class Durability: Building level (Could tank hits from Book 1 Aang and pre-training Katara) | Building level+ (Can take hits from benders at this level). | Large Building level (Survived an explosion from Combustion Man). | City Block level (Can take hits from Azula). Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range. Several dozen meters with firebending. Standard Equipment: Two dao swords Intelligence: Quite intelligent, skilled strategist, able to exploit any situation to his advantage such as he used his ship's damages as a smokescreen to conceal his movements from Zhao and he is also able to form alliances with people with special skills and use them to his advantage. Also when he and Aang needed to get into a specific room in the Sun Warrior ruins, Zuko was able to outsmart the Celestial Calendar by using the reflective properties of his dual swords, as the calendar would otherwise only allow the room's doors to open during a summer solstice. He also displayed good military, organizational and leadership skills when he became Fire Lord, as seen when he re-organized the Fire Nation Army into a more compact and effective force and later commanded it in the battle for Yu Dao. Weaknesses: A solar eclipse disables firebending, Sozin's Comet only passes by once per every 100 years. Hot-headed and often lets his temper get the best of him (No longer a weakness after he joined Aang and his Gaang). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lightning Redirection:' Zuko redirects lightning by channeling it from the points of his fingers out the next. Key: Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 | Sozin’s Comet Gallery Fire_Lord_Zuko.png|Zuko, crowned Fire Lord at the end of Book 3: Fire. Lord_Zuko.png|Zuko, as he appears in The Legend of Korra Others Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) Sasuke's profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Comet Zuko and Land of Waves Sasuke were used) Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Blake's Profile (Speed was equalized, Volume 1-3 Blake, Season 2 Zuko) '''Inconclusive Matches: Genji (Overwatch) Genji's Profile (Speed was equalized. Season 3 Zuko was used.) Category:Characters Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Martial Artists Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8